Introducing Christmas to Mainframe
by MelMuff
Summary: A fic that I wrote for a holiday fan fic contest that AvA was hosting on Mayhem's Boards.
1. Bob's Present for Dot

**Introducing Christmas to Mainframe**

_**By MelMuff**_

_(Author's Notes: I wrote this for a holiday fan fic contest that AvA was hosting on Mayhem's Boards, in which I won first place. I'm just finally posting the story here on FanFiction.net. This takes place sometime after season 4. Megabyte is gone and Bob and Dot are together as a couple. And posting this story on this day, Feb. 13, also marks an anniversary for me. It was exactly a year ago when I posted my first work here at FanFiction.net. It was an extension to the song of "The Last Unicorn". Anyway, if anyone is interested in reading my other works, please go to my profile to find them.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ReBoot or any of the characters. They belong rightfully to Mainframe Ent. I'm just borrowing them. Yadda yadda yadda!)_

**Chapter #1 Bob's Present for Dot**

Dot is sitting in a booth at her diner aimlessly doing work.  Suddenly, something is dropped in front of her face and startles her.  "Wha?" she says.  She turns around and sees Bob standing behind her.  "Oh!  It's you.  You gave me quite a scare."  She turns back around to stare at the item in front of her.  "What's this for anyway?"

"Why Dot, don't you know what it is?" he says slyly.  "It's something that the User celebrates so I thought I'd give it a try here in Mainframe.  You're the first person I've got a present for.  So, Merry Christmas Dot!" he cheerfully says.

"Christmas?  Ah!  I've heard of it.  Is that why everyone in Mainframe is putting up decorations?  To celebrate this holiday?"

"Yep!  I told Phong about it and in turn he told everyone else so I'm hoping it's something that we can start celebrating around this time every hour."  Suddenly Bob scoots up besides her with head next to her.  This sends chills up her back since she can feel his warm breath on her neck, which makes her nervous.

"You know, now you'll have to get something for me."

Dot turns to look at him.  "Says who?"

Bob shrugs.  "It's how the tradition works.  Now open your present!"

Dot shakes her head in disbelief slightly and turns back towards the gift lying in front of her and starts to open it.  She undoes the ribbon first.  Then upon unwrapping the paper covering the gift, a box reveals itself.  Lifting the lid of the box, she discovers one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen laying inside.  Her eyes are almost on the verge of tears.  "Oh Bob!  It's beautiful."  She turns to look at Bob, who's grinning like a cat.  "You shouldn't have.  I mean…you didn't need to."

"Yes, I did because I love you and you deserve this.  Besides, it's another way to show how much I love you."

"But Bob, this must have cost you a fortune."

"Well, I did get it imported from the Super Computer because you would never find something like this here.  You'll be the only one in Mainframe with this.  It's a one of a kind crystalline necklace from the Chrysalis Collection. Besides, you're worth it.  I love you very much and want to show you just how much.  Money doesn't matter to me but you matter so much."  He takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around Dot's neck.  When he finishes, he says, "There!  You look so beautiful with it on."

Dot turns around and grabs him.  She hugs him fiercely saying a whole bunch of thank yous and I love yous to him then she kisses him passionately and he returns it with much fervor.  They let go and she says, "Thanks Bob!  This is one of the most beautiful presents that I've ever got.  Merry Christmas Bob!  And I will get you something too.  You just got to give me some time to get things organized."

"Take all the time you need.  I'm in no hurry.  And you know you can wear it at the Christmas party that Phong is hosting at the Principal Office in three seconds.  It would look great with that slinky black dress of yours."

She playfully slaps Bob's arm.  "Bob!  Don't you dare start, okay?"

"Okay!  Okay!  Now, why don't we go find Enzo so I can give him his present."

 "I couldn't agree with you more.  Just give me a nano to close this account."

"Sure!  I'm in no rush."

Dot quickly finishes some typing and shuts down the vidwindow.  Then Bob kindly helps her out of the booth just like a gentleman would do.

"Okay Bob!  I'm all done so lets go!"

"Sure!  On the way here, I saw him playing over at the data dump with Frisket.  We should still find him there."

"All right then!  Lets go!"

Bob and Dot exit the diner.  Before they go anywhere, Bob says, "I also have something for Frisket too.  If you want to know."

Dot looks shocked.  "I'm quite surprised."

"Well, lets just say that I hope that this will get me on his good side.  I honestly don't have anything against him.  I just wish he would like me.  I never did anything to him.  I know!  His present for me can be to finally like me and accept me."

"Well, I've never understood Frisket myself either.  Let's just hope that this plan of yours will work."

Bob's face drops.  "It won't work, will it?  None of my plans ever work."

Dot chuckles in response to what he said then raises an eyebrow and says, "True!  But there's always a first time for everything guardian."

"Yeah!  I just hope you're right.  I also hope that we'll all have a Merry Christmas.  The only sad thing is that it can't snow here."

"What's snow?"

"It's something that the user gets I think.  This bunched of white stuff that falls from the sky and it has to be really cold for it to happen."

"I see.  It's never cold here and we always have nice weather."

"Yeah!  Anyway, enough talk about this.  Let's go and find Enzo."  Dot nods in agreement.  Then they take out there zipboards and together they fly off to find Enzo.


	2. Bob's Present for Enzo

** Chapter #2 Bob's Present for Enzo**

  
  


As Bob and Dot made their way over to the data dump, they find Enzo playing with Frisket just like Bob had said. Just after they landed, Enzo saw Bob. He dropped the ball that he and Frisket were playing with and ran up to greet Bob. While Bob and Dot were busy compressing their zipboards, he caught Bob off guard and tackled him to the ground. "HiyaBob! Howareyou? WhatareyouandDotdoinghere? Didyacometoseemeorplaywithmeortellmesomethingreallyimportant?" 

"Slow down little brother and we'll tell you why we're here but I think you should get off of Bob first." 

"Oh! Sorry Bob!" Enzo gets off of him. 

"*Breathes erratically* Thanks Enzo!" Bob gets up and dusts himself off. 

"So, why are you both here then? Oh sis! I like your necklace by the way." 

"Thanks! Bob just gave it to me as a Christmas present." 

"Christmas? What's Christmas?" Enzo eyes Dot quizzically. 

"Why don't I let Bob explain." 

Enzo turns his gaze towards Bob patiently awaiting an answer. Bob scratches the back of his head and says, "Well...ah...I...I have a present for you too Enzo? 

"Really?" Enzo's face lights up in response. 

Bob decompresses Enzo's present from his waist. "Yep! Here it is! Merry Christmas Enzo!" Bob gives his gift to Enzo. 

Enzo accepts the gift graciously with a bewildered look on his face. "Uh...thanks Bob! I really appreciate this! Besides, you still haven't answered my question so quit stalling. What's Christmas?" 

"Well...ah..." 

Dot interrupts, "Okay! I'll explain it to you instead since Bob is at a lost for words at the moment. It's a new event that Bob is trying to introduce into the system, some kind of holiday tradition. He's already got a lot of sprites and binomes in the city setting up for it and Phong is going to hold a big party at the PO to celebrate it." 

"Wow! Sounds exciting!" 

Bob adds, "It is Enzo. Ah...I've done some research on it once, before I came to Mainframe while I was still at the Supercomputer. It's some celebration that the User celebrates once an hour, so I started thinking lately that why don't we celebrate it too. You give presents out to each other, decorate a tree with ornaments, sing songs, and have snow everywhere." 

"What's snow?" 

"You know Enzo, I asked him the very same thing earlier." 

"It's something white and fluffy and falls from the sky blanketing the ground in pure white. I only saw it once though, in a game. The user was St. Nick and I rebooted as a snowman. If I remember correctly, Matrix and AndrAIa bumped into the same game while they lost in the games. I remember, they told me." 

"Pixelicious!" 

Bob shrugs. "Anyway, that's all I know about Christmas. Not much is known on subject. So go ahead and open your present." 

"Yes sir, Bob! I'm gonna enjoy celebrating this holiday every hour." 

Dot chuckles. "I bet you will." Enzo eagerly opens his gift and it's revealed that Bob gave him a format command of some kind." 

"Uh...what is it?" 

"It's a convert command I recently imported from the Supercomputer. Take any junky item and convert it into something new. It's been specially modified so that it can't convert anything unless it's something useless. Hey, since we're in the junkyard, why don't you try it? But never go overboard with it, okay?" 

"Alphanumeric!" Enzo looks around to see what he can try it on. He takes something that looks like a lead pipe. "Uh Bob, what am I suppose to say?" 

"Say something like 'Command line, convert item into a zipboard!' It'll convert junk into almost anything so it does has it limits." 

"Okay! Thanks for the warning Bob! I promise to be careful. Anyway, command line, convert item into a pogo stick." The convert command works and the item is turned into a pogo stick. "Alphanumeric! Hey Frisket, isn't this great?" 

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have a present for Frisket too." Bob walks over to Frisket. "Here boy, I have a present for you too." Bob presents Frisket with a bone and Frisket eagerly excepts it. He starts chewing on it right away. "Merry Christmas Frisket! So, what will your present be for me?" Frisket stops chewing his bone and looks at Bob oddly. "You know, you could put away past differences and be nice to me." Bob sticks his hand out to Frisket. "Whadda say, can we be friends?" All Frisket did was growl not liking the catch of this whole scenario. Bob takes his hand away in disappointment. "Okay Frisket! How about at least for three seconds until the party is over? Can you be nice to me for once for at least that long? It would be one of the greatest presents I could ever receive from you?" Bob sticks his hand out again and Frisket looks at it curiously. Then Frisket takes his left paw and puts it in Bob's right hand. Bob smiles and shakes it gingerly. "Thanks Frisket!" Bob lets go of Frisket's paw and returns to the group. 

Enzo gasps in amazement. "Wow! I'd thought I'd never see the second when Frisket is actually nice to Bob." 

"Well Enzo, it'll only be for three seconds but at least it's better than nothing. Right?" 

Dot puts her hand on Bob's shoulder. "Yeah Bob! I'm just surprised that your plan actually worked." 

"Yeah! You're right! Chalk one up for me! Anyway, I think your sister and I should head back now. I interrupted your sis from her work and I've got to get back to the PO and help finish setting up the decorations. Don't ya agree Dot?" 

"Yes!" Dot waves goodbye to Enzo. "See ya later bro!" 

"Yeah! See ya later Enzo! Have fun with your present. Until next time!" 

"Yeah, I will. Thanks again Bob! See ya later guys!" Enzo waves goodbye to them too and Bob does a funny salute. Bob and Dot decompress their zipboards and fly off into the distance. 


	3. The Party

**The Party**

  
  


Three seconds after, Phong was hosting the Christmas party at the Principal Office. Many binomes from around Mainframe were there. Even Mouse and Ray were there. 

"Merry Christmas sugar!" Mouse says as she hands Ray a small box. 

"Why thank you love! I got one for you too. Here you go!" Ray hands Mouse her present. 

Mouse and Ray open both of their presents and gasps. Mouse is on the verge of tears. "Why Ray honey! This is beautiful." Ray got Mouse a dagger. 

"I'm glad you like it. I know that you already have plenty of katanas and daggers but you can never have too many. Besides, I had it specially engraved with your name on it love. Just flip it over and you'll see it." 

Mouse did just that and thought it was so thoughtful of him. She kisses him deeply, which many binomes around the room could swear they've been at it for milliseconds. When Mouse did release Ray, they were both totally breathless. 

"Wow love! Your kisses never cease to amaze me." 

Mouse blushes. "Why thank you sugar. This is one of the best presents I have ever received. Thank you! Now go ahead and open yours." Ray did just that. 

He was surprised at what he got too. "This is great love. I always want one of these." 

Mouse raises an eyebrow and grins. "I thought you would like it." Mouse got Ray collectible data java cards. 

"Do you know how hard it is to get these. How did you know that these were my favorites anyway?" 

"Oh! You know. You mentioned it once by mistake. Thought you wouldn't remember. Anyway, it was hard to get'em but I worked my butt off to get'em for the one I love." 

Now it was Ray's turn to blush. "Why thanks love. I really like'em but there's something else I like even more." 

"Why sugar, what are you implying?" 

"Why don't we go get some punch first and I'll show you what I mean later?" Mouse eyed Ray suspiciously. Hand in hand, they went off to get some punch and who knows what else happens after that. That's left up to the imagination. 

In another part of Mainframe, Bob was at Dot's Diner. "Hurry up Bob! We don't want to be late." 

"I'm coming Dot. Just give me a milli to close down this tear!" 

"Okay!" 

"Madame, isn't there anything else you need me to do?" 

"No! Just clean up the place. That's about it. Thanks Cecil." 

"Your welcome Madame." 

Suddenly Bob comes out. "All done." Bob hooks his arm with Dot. "Shall we go mylady?" 

"Yes! Lets!" 

"Good! Get out of here guardian. I have to clean up ze place. Have fun Madame." 

"I will Cecil. Thanks." 

"You know Cecil. If Frisket is being nice to me for once, you could too." 

"Now on your processor, Monsieur. Good day!" Cecil goes off to do his business. 

Bob turns his gaze off of Cecil onto Dot and takes some time to admire her. She returns his gazes with full of intense emotions in her eyes. "You know Dot, you look really beautiful tonight with that black dress and that necklace on you." 

"Thanks Bob! You don't look half bad yourself. Oh! Here's your present." Dot reveals it from after hiding it behind her back. 

Bob takes it and opens it. "Thanks Dot! I really like it. It'll come in really handy for my hair." 

"Well, it's something new for you to try." When Bob wasn't looking, Dot smiles in amusement and suppresses a giggle because she got him hair gel. Then Bob and Dot walk out of the diner, get into Bob's car and go off to the party together. 

Once they arrive, they see Matrix leading AndrAIa off somewhere. "Sparky, where are you taking me?" 

"I have a present for you AndrAIa. It's outside so you have to follow me." 

"What would my present be outside for in the first place? My present for you wasn't like that." 

"I know but your present is really big and wouldn't look nice inside a party." 

"Ah! I see!" 

AndrAIa got Matrix a new set of bullets for his gun. Instead of deleting a sprite, binome, or virus, it simply would catch them in a net using lasers. Matrix was reluctant to use them at first but with a little convincing by AndrAIa, he finally accepted the idea to use them for her. She kissed him on his cheek for his compliance. 

Now she was wondering were he was taking her. She finally found out when she saw a bow on a handle bar. "Why it's beautiful Sparky! Thank you so much!" 

"I'd new you'd like it." She kisses him hard but quick and runs over to her gift. She gets on the seat to test it out and right away she loves it. "Well, I know how much you love bikes and you don't have your own yet so I saved up a little and bought one for ya." 

"I love it Sparky. Thank you! Hey Lover! Why don't you hop on with me and we'll go for a little test drive." 

"Maybe after, the party has just started and we haven't seen everyone yet." 

"Okay! Let's head back to the party first." She eyes him suspiciously. "Then we go on that test drive together." 

Matrix smiles fondly. Then AndrAIa gets off the bike and together they go off in search of the others. They first find little Enzo who shows them what he got from Bob. 

Afterwards, everyone meets up at the Christmas tree, which many gifts laid under it. Everyone starts exchanging gifts with each other. Phone got a new mug with his name on it, which he enjoyed immensely. Mike the TV got a new remote, which sent him off running scared like a baby. Hack and Slash were happy to receive matching Santa hats, which were from everyone who all pitched in some credit to get the hats for them. Matrix commented on what an amazing job that Bob did to get Frisket to be nice to him for once then Matrix has a good laugh about it. Afterwards, Bob states, "You know, I just remembered something. Even though some of us got gifts early, I think we were all supposed to wait till morning to open them up. Now why did I just remember that?" 

They all say in unison, "Now you tell us!" 

Bob shrugs. "Oh well! Let's do it next hour, okay?" Everyone just shakes their head. Later on, Bob takes everyone outside. "I have one more present for everybody." Suddenly it starts to snow and everyone gasps. 

Dot asks Bob, "Bob, how is this possible? Is this snow?" 

"Yes it is Dot! There are some systems where is snow quite frequently. Well, another thing that you didn't know is that there are also programs that can create snow. I had Phong install it yesterday and timed it to snow tonight." 

Dot looks over to Phong. "You knew." 

Phong just shrugs and says, "My child, I was not allowed to say anything otherwise it would ruin the surprise." 

Dot looks over to Bob. "And you didn't tell me." 

Bob shrugs as well and says, "I knew the truth all along but I couldn't ruin this surrpise for you and everyone. I hope you like it." 

"I love it. Well, either way, this is a great gift for everyone Bob. Thanks!" 

"No prob Dot! And some time by tomorrow, the program show deactivate the snow and it'll just disappear. But we have the program so we can recreate it anytime we like but not too much cuz snow can be quite a nuisance to traffic and such." Dot nods her head in agreement. 

Suddenly Enzo is seen running through the snow yelling at the top of his lungs. "WHOHOO! SNOW! I finally get to see the stuff for real. Thanks Bob! This is the best present anyone could ask for." 

"Your welcome Enzo! Why don't we sing some carols everyone?" With that said, everyone does what he says and starts to sing. Mike the TV reports, "We leave you seeing that Mainframe is a beautiful sight tonight and next hour, I'm hosting the next celebration. Scary, isn't it?" Suddenly, Bob stops singing to take out the new remote that Mike got for Christmas and uses it to shut Mike off so they don't have to listen to his annoying ranting anymore then Bob joins back in with the caroling. 

~The End!~


End file.
